ccsifandomcom-20200214-history
Kumpulan Case from Kryptograf
My First Case seorang pria ditemukan meninggal di apartemennya pada hari selasa siang . hasil otopsi menunjukkan racun kalium sianida adalah penyebab utama kematiannya dan waktu kematian selasa pagi,tpi, pada senin malam korban pulang dri minum-minum dan diantar temannya karena dia mabuk mabuk dan ini adalah pembunuhan tertutup. ada 3 hal yg mencurigakan. 1. tidak ada sumber racun dri dalam kamar 2. ada gelas minuman kosong, tpi tidak ada racun. 3. adanya genangan air dimeja bekas gelas itu dtaruh. pertanyaannya. trik apakah yg dgunakan pelaku dlam meracuni korban? hnya triknya. bukan siapa pelaku atau apa motifnya. kryptograf 'My Second Case' dewi adalah murid sekolah dasar dri anak keluarga kaya. suatu hari dewi membawa uang Rp.100.000. sisa membeli bahan2 tata boga, karena rencanannya ada pelatihan membuat roti hari itu. tpi, ketika waktu istirahat selesai uang tersebut raib. dewi cukup heran karena tidak ada yg tau dia membawa unag tersebut, dan sudah diembunyikan kedalam bhan2 dasar roti setelah dilaporkan kepada guru, pihak sekolah langsung mengadakan razia dan ditemukan 4 orang yg membawa uang senilai nominal tersebut. mereka adalah: 1.dono: anak dri keluarga kurang mampu , terkenal sedikit nakal tpi akrab dengan korban. ketika di-interogasi alibinya adalah "hari ini ibu saya sengaja memberikan uang itu untuk dibelikan sepatu sepulang sekolah, karena sepatu saya sudah jebol " 2. nuraini: teman satu kelas dari dewi. anak keluarga yg sangat mampu.terkenal sering berselisih dengan korban , alibinya adalah "sama seperti dewi saya juga membawa uang itu untuk membayar seragam les tari" 3. Budi: anak paling sering keluar masuk ruang BK. terkenal sangat jahil dan punya hobi bermain game yg berlebihan. alibinya adalah "saya memang baru menang dri turnamen game dan mendapatkan uang ini, rencananya saya mau traktir temen-temen saya." 4. Renata: teman satu kelas dewi, mendapat izin dri guru untuk mengikuti rapat OSIS saat jam pelajaran sebelum istirahat. ceroboh dalam hal kebersihan. satu geng dengan nuraini dan sangat membenci dewi. alibinya adlah. " setelah kembali dri rapat OSIS saya langsung duduk dikelas untuk berisitirahat" uniknya disetiap uang mereka mempunyai bekas-bekas terkena makanan. uang dono terkena minyak, uang nuraini basah oleh soda, dan budi ada sedikit noda warna hijau, sedangkan dewi cukup mulus. seorang guru kesehatan yg mendengar kasusu itu langsung melakukan tes menggunakan bahan paling dasar dri P3K. dan kemudian dia tersenyum. menurut kalian siapakah pencuri-nya, dan test apa yg dilakukan oleh sang gru kesehatan? kryptograf 'My Third Case' ada seorang professor matematika yg punya janji bertemu dengan salah satu murid-nya secara mendadak sehingga tidak sempat memberi tahu asisten-nya dengan siapa dia sekarang. tpi, sang asisten menemukan kertas dengan tulisan seperti ini di atas meja sang professor. "1,1,2,3,5,8,13,21,...,...,...dst" dibawah kode aneh itu juga ditemukan tulisan yg berbunyi. "dengarkan suara sang maestro, kembalikanlah suara itu kedalam karyanya, ingat! sempurnakan!! ambillah jantung-jantung mereka. maka kau akan mngerti. ingat!! otak!" di meja itu juga tergeletak daftar nilai yg berisi 10 nama pemegang IPK tertinggi. mereka adalah. 1.famui lafa 2.yami yugi 3.akia 4.Kiba 5.vermouth 6.stradivarius 7.zangetsu 8.agasa 9.akemi 10. kryptograf dapatkah kalian membantu asisten-nya menemukan siapa yg sedang bersama professor? The Sequel nah itu lanjutan case kemaren, masih inget bilangan fibo-nya kan? klu gak inget saya ikut sertakan. "1,1,2,3,5,8,13,21,...,...,...dst" nah, ternyata setelah sang asisten itu memecahkan kode si professor. dia lngsung mencari kryptograf. tpi, ternyata si professor udah pergi lagi (kelamaan katanya mecahin kode-nya), dan dia malah meninggalkan kertas aneh lagi. tulisannya gini. " 6>x<1, masterpiece italia itu ternyata menyimpan rahasia.ya,ketika ... terikat, maka maestro dewa-dewa pun kesal. 2 part kecil karyanya disana, tpi tidak lengkap tanpa yg terakhir. ya, part itu sekarang bersamaku" sedang bersama siapakh prof sekarang? sertakan analisis. saya sertakan juga daftar nilai IPK yg kemari, karena ini sanagat menentukan. 1.famui lafa 2.yami yugi 3.akia 4.Kiba 5.vermouth 6.stradivarius 7.zangetsu 8.agasa 9.akemi 10. kryptograf dapatkah kalian membantu asisten-nya menemukan siapa yg sedang bersama professor? clue:setiap bagian pesan memiliki arti bahkan bagian terkecil sekalipun kryptograf My Fourth Case Seorang ahli mitology yunani, yg bernama. Jacques Sauniere (63 Tahun) dibunuh di museum dimana dia merupakan kurator-nya. mayat-nya ditemukan disebelah patung chimera (buat yg gak tau chimera itu binatang di mitos yunani) memegang kertas penjelasan tentang chimera juga. yg berisi "chimera is upon the body of a 'lioness' with a snake tail , the head of a 'goat' arose on her back at the 'center of her spine'. Chimera have two head, but the primary head, is lion head" yang kalau diterjemahkan ke bahasa indonesia jdi gini sederhana-nya "chimera adlah seekor singa betina dengan ekor ular, kepala kambing muncul di tengah-tengah punggungnya.chimera memiliki dua kepala tpi, kepala utama-nya adalah kepala singa" di kertas itu ditemukan garis merah darah pada kata "-ess" dri kata lioness pelaku yg memungkinkan adalah. 1.Skandar keynes (25 tahun) = asisten sang kurator 2.Michael Ligoe (60 tahun) = Pemilik patung chimera itu sebelum dibeli oleh sang kurator3.Melissa Sauniere. (45 tahun)= Istri dari sang kurator, dicurigai karena terakhir kali terlihat bertengkar dengan korban.4. Andre Papasthapoulos (22 Tahun) = Mahasiswa yang merupakan murid universitas, dimana sang kurator menjadi dosen tamu. Nah! kira2 pemecahan DM-nya gimana, dan siapa pelakunya? clue: inget ini hanya permainan kata, dengan sedikit bumbu mitologi yunani. kryptograf My Fifth Case hmm si budi ingin mengirim kabar lewat e-mail kepada ibu-nya tentang bisa tidaknya dia pulang ke kampung lebaran ini,(biar dikampung ibu-nya ngerti e-mail lho!) #gara2 budi dapet bonus modem ma laptop dri kantornya dikasih lah modem ma laptop itu ke ibunya. tpi, karena si budi orang yg iseng. dia malah ngerjain ibunya dengan mengirim catatan seperti ini. (4=3),(4=2),(3=7),(4=2) (3=11),(3=8),(2=7),(2=13),(4=10),(4=2),(5=7),(4=6) (4=7),(2=12)+(5=1), (2=1) liat bawah. nah,dapatkah kalian membantu ibu budi yg kebingungan? Kryptograf My Sixth Case suatu hari kantor shogakukan heboh!! ada pencurian dokumen tpi, di duga itu iseng karena ada kertas seperti ini. "i am a head but i lead something who dont have a head of Soul, remember you're need a man who works in. (center-up center-low right) higashi gotanda, shinagawa, tokyo" dan ada tulisan lagi. "this additional tex just for your clue: in the brand of sky line, there i'am standing next after my teacher" orang2 yg menurut polisi dicurigai adalah karena tidak punya alibi adalah. 1. Masashi Kishimoto komikus pengarang Naruto 2.Junko Takeuchi pengisi suara dalam anime Naruto Shippuden. 3. Kazuhiko Inoue pengisi suara dalam anime Naruto Shippuden 4.Tomomichi Nishimura pengisi suara dalam anime Naruto Shippuden kebetulan ke-empat orang ini berjanji bertemu, tpi mereka semua terlambat setengah jam dari waktu pertemuan yg juga jadi waktu perkiraan kejadian. nah polisi jepang menelpon CCSI untuk meminta pendapat.tanpa kesulitan berarti Agasa pun memecahkannya. bahkan Agasa berkata begini. "you don't need us, sir. even higashi gotanda-man do this job, they can solve it with easily." nah, bisakah kalian menebak pelakunya? clue:search engine akan berpengaruh secara langsung dan tidak langsung. ANALISIS kata yg terketik "(center of center-high center-low right) higashi gotanda, shinagawa,tokyo" itu akan jadi 5-2-9 (numerik Hp) higashi gotanda,shinagawa,tokyo. atau alamat kedubes Indonesia. yg bekerja disana berarti yg bisa berbahasa indonesia. kata soul sangat berperan, jika tanpa "head of the Soul" akan jadi J-IWA. karena soul berarti JIWA dalam bhasa indonesia. IWA adalah desa iwagakure dalam anime naruto. leader-nya adalah tsuchikage. "brand of sky line". (skyline) adalah mobil terkenal yg dibuat oleh nissan. atau ni-san atau 2-3 dalam bhasa jepang. "standing next of my teacher". tsuchikage ke-2 adalah guru dari tsuchikage ke-3. "setelah" berarti tsuchikage ke-3 atau onoki. nah disitu search engine berguna untuk mencari tokoh yg diperankan suaranya oleh pelaku. jika dicari di wikipedia Tomomichi Nishimura adalah pengisi suara untuk. onoki di anime Naruto Shippuden. Kryptograf My Seventh Case 1.Lambang apa yang ada di mayat berikutnya? 2. Kapan pelaku akan membunuh korban yang berikutnya? 3.Dimana kali ini mayat ditemukan? 4.Siapa nama pelaku? (Jika di Surat pertama belum terpecahkan). NB: biarpun Nanti Jawaban Waktunya Jam 00:00 Malem. Tpi, Kasih batas Waktu sampe’ Jam 20:00 aja min. (biar seru soalnya saya bingung mau buat Kata-kata yang mengibaratkan pukul 20:00 hehehehe) Kalau Belum Bisa Terpecahkan Juga. Masih ada lho! PART III Pukul 00:02 (antara pertengahan Hari) hari dimana Pesta Olahraga ASEAN di mulai resmi Mayat kembali muncul! Kali ini, di Bukittinggi,Sumatera Barat. Dengan lambang Garuda Pancasila di punggungnya. Dan kembali Surat di temukan. “Aku akan muncul disini ‘HCL’ pada Hari Ini. Nanti saat riuh lawan paling tangguh kita berakhir, dan kita akan berjuang. Akan kubawa satu orang ber-Nasionalisme tinggi, yang ada disana untuk memberikan spirit menghadap ajal bersama sang Shinigami yang menusuk jantungnya. Dengan semua tanda tentunya. Kemarilah! Saksikan! Akan kubuat kalian malu! Di depan mata mereka.” “Aku masih tetap sama, Jangan diambil pusing” Pertanyaan: 1. Dimana mayat tesebut di temukan? 2. Kapan mayat akan di temukan? 3.Siapakah nama pelaku? (Jika dari awal belum terpecahkan) 4.Apakah yang akan dilakukan si Pelaku setelah membunuh korban terakhir? 5.Lambang apa yang ada pada korban dan siapakah korban (secara Umum)? Clue: 1.Kerjaan Agasa Pertanyaan Analisis Umum: 1.Menurut Kalian seperti apa sih karakter pelaku itu? Jawaban Case: Part I. 1.Tanda yang dimaksud: lambang nasionalisme dasar Indonesia kan bendera Merah Putih. Just It! 2.Kota tempat mayat ditemukan: (di Kota dimana seorang Jenderal pejuang bagi kami dan pemimpin yang kalian hina, kalian tuduh dengan tidak terhormat dimakamkan!) Soeharto adalah seorang jenderal pejuang yang sangat berjasa pada 1 Maret 1949 untuk merebut jogja dari belanda, lagipula dia adalah presiden Indonesia, yang akhirnya turun dan dihin dengan tuduhan-tuduhan korupsi (Entah Benar atau tidak). Nah Soeharto dimakamkan di Astana Giribangun. Yang terletak di Solo,Jawa Tengah. 3.Nama Pelaku (Sekaligus menjawab pertanyaan di Part II dan Part III). Tau Rama kan? Raja sakti dalam Epos Ramayana yang istrinya diculik Rahwana. Hanoman si Monyet putih di utus untuk mengacak-acak kerajaan Raja Lalim (Rahwana) itu, nah setelah itu “lelaki yang bukan Lelaki” ada clue VdB kan? Nah ente kan doyannya Double Language. Lelaki=Man. HANO-MAN bukan lelaki, Hilangkan MAN-nya. Jadi Naman pelaku HANO. PART II 1.Lambang apa? Lambang Perkasa. Garuda Pancasila atau Garuda sering sekali dianggap sebagai keperkasaan Indonesia. 2.Kapan? “Aku akan datang saat Waktu bingung untuk sesaat. Apakah akan menuju Pon,? Atau tetap sekarang untuk mengenang mereka? Mereka yang telah membantu-ku berputar di negeri Khatulistiwa ini.” Bingung gak kalau Pukul 24:00 atau 00:00 itu masuk hari sebelumnya atau setelahnya? Nah itu dia! Hanya sesaat waktu bingung, kata Pon karena tgl 11 November itu Jum’at pon dalam Kalender Jawa. Untuk mengenang mereka. Karena tgl 10 Hari pahlawan. Tau kan apa alasannya?? 3.Dimana? 62 hampir 63 tahun yang lalu, yaitu Tahun 1948, tepatnya Desember 1948. Ada peristiwa Agresi Belanda II, dimana Ibukota RI berhasil dikuasai. Dan pemerintahanDarurat RI berhasil Dipindahkan ke Bukittinggi,Sumatera Barat. Pantaskan dianggap kota penyelamat? 4.Nama Pelaku: udah dijawab di Part I. Hanoman Bisa terbang. Part III 1.Dimana? Hari Ini diawali Kapital kan? Wajarkah? Nggak, karena kapital untuk menunjukkan tanggal hari kejadian tersebut. 11-11-2011. Nah gunakan tanggal itu untuk pecahkan kode HCL berdasarkan kode tanggal yang diajarin Agasa. Jadinya GBK (Gelora Bung Karno) 2.Kapan? Saat riuh Lawan Tangguh berakhir. Pada tgl 11-11-2011. Pukul 4 sore lebih, akan ada pertandingan sepakbola Thailand vs Kamboja di GBK. Thailand adalah lawan Paling Tangguh, Indonesia dalam sea games. Pertandingan akan berakhir. Sekitar pukul 17;30 Sore. Dan pukul 7 malam lewat Indonesia akan bertanding melawan Singapura. Jadi akan muncul saat matahari terbenam. 3.Nama pelaku ada di-analisis atas. 4.Yang akan Dilakukan pelaku. “menghadap ajal bersama sang Shinigami yang menusuk jantungnya” shinigami adalah dewa kematian (pencabut nyawa) yang mencabut nyawa korban adalah pelaku. Jadi sang pelaku juga akan menghadap ajal (Bunuh Diri) 5.Lambang pada korban. “Akan kubawa satu orang ber-Nasionalisme tinggi, yang ada disana untuk memberikan spirit ........ . Dengan semua tanda tentunya” ber-Nasionalisme tinggi itu artinya dia peduli terhadap bangsa, semua tanda, tau baju seragam Timnas sepakbola Indonesia? Merah-putih-lambang burung garuda. Itu membawa semua lambang nasionalisme yang telah di sebutkan di PART I dan PART II. Jadi korban memakai Baju Timnas sepakbola Indonesia Siapakah Korban? Korban adalah salah satu Supporter Timnas Indonesia. Karena pakai Baju timnas. Kenapa bukan pemain? Untuk berikan Spirit (semangat) kepada pemain yang bertanding. Pertanyaan Analisis Umum. 1. Karakter pelaku. Saya buat pertanyaan ini untuk analisis Umum, berdasarkan surat-surat pelaku. Karakter pelaku Menurut saya. 1.Psikopat Maniak dan memiliki Obsesi terhadap Sejarah masa lalu Indonesia. 2.Orang Jawa,Ini terbukti dari penggunaan Epos Ramayana, Pon dalam kalender Jawa dll. 3.Ingin Menjatuhkan pemerintahan yang sekarang 4.Sedikit tahu Tentang budaya-budaya jepang. Bukti dia menggunakan kata “Shinigami” Gomen,sorry,maaf ya Min kalau kepanjangan. Ini sih saya buat Continued case. Tpi, kalau case pertama terpecahkan dalam 1 jam (saya harap admin posting jam 18:00), memang sedikit mengecewakan. Setidaknya Berikanlah saya poin! #maksa hehehe Kryptograf a.k.a Krypik